


Snowflakes

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, dumb gay pining, i just jumped ship to ao3 hello, i wrote this at 3am last night foRGIVE ME, john laurens is very gay, this is kind of stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this prompt doesn't scream Lams then I don't know what does. It's a modern AU where John Laurens has an absolutely hopeless crush on his best friend, who isn't quite used to New York winters yet. He's also completely oblivious to John's crush. Also, first person? First person is good. I've never done first person, so don't scream at me. It's kinda half story, half internal monologue, so... YAY FOR TURNING CUTE FLUFFY PROMPTS INTO THIS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

"Why does it have to be so damn _cold_?"

I sigh.

"It's called winter, Alex. Get used to it." I say, looking out the window. "Oh, look. Snow. Wonderful." I look back down at my notes.

"I've never seen snow before." Alex says offhandedly, making me jump up.

"Fuck studying!" I exclaim, "We're going outside."

"Are you fucking _serious_ , John? I'm from the Caribbean. I'm going to _die_ out there!" Alex yells, pointing out the window.

"It's not that cold, just give it five minutes. If you want to go inside after, we'll go inside. Please, just give it a shot." I plead. Alex shakes his head. "I'll make hot cocoa." I offer, and Alex gets up.

"Five minutes. That's it." He shot. " _And_ I want mini marshmallows."

I smile. Hot chocolate always works.

 

"John, it's _really_ fucking cold." Alex quips, sipping his hot cocoa. I can't help but notice how close he was sitting. He was so close, I could see every snowflake that fell onto his perfect face. They stuck to his eyelashes, and melted the second they touched his reddening cheeks. Cheeks that I suddenly have the the urge to kiss.

Okay, so _maybe_ I have a little crush on my best friend.

Okay, more than a _little_ crush. I'd say it was more of a "falling head over heels in love" sort of situation. Whatever you may call it, it's not good. Not good at all. What's worse is that Alex doesn't even seem to notice. I sipped my hot cocoa, staring at the sky. Maybe it was stupid to pine after my best friend, sure. Would that stop me? Hell no.

God, I am so gay.

"Hey, this is actually kind of fun!" Alex exclaims. I look over at him. He has his tongue sticking out of his mouth, moving his head in an attempt to catch snowflakes on his tongue.

"You're such a fucking child." I tell him. He ignores me, and runs forward into the yard, spinning in circles with his tongue out and face pointed up at the sky, laughing as the snow falls around him. I sit back, watching him. I should just tell him how I feel. How I've spent the better part of the last year pining over him. But I just can't, you know? I'd rather suffer like this than fuck up our friendship. I don't even know if he's gay, or bi, or whatever.

"Hey, John, do you wanna join me?" Alex calls.

"Nah, I'm good. You have fun." I answer. He looks a little crestfallen, but goes back to playing in the snow. I look at him, and blush.

I hate having a crush on my best friend. Did I mention that yet?

"John?" I hear him call, "I'm getting kind of cold."

"We need to go study, right?" I ask, and Alex nods. I stand up and walk inside. Walking over to the kitchen, I set the cups down on the counter. I can hear Alex walking towards me, his bare feet slapping against the tile.

"Thanks, that was fun." He says, grabbing one of my hands and squeezing it gently.

"Now, we need to go study!" He exclaims. Oh well, I guess I can save the pining for another time. For now, I need to study.


End file.
